Pauldron
f you can't ever counter an attack like that, how can you expect to get any higher in the ranks? Pathetic. Really." -Cavalier to Vapor. Cavalier is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. He acts as a minor villain in the main story. Story: Boris "Pauldron" Djaikev '''is the one of the highest ranking members of the League of Assassins, rivalling only Sha'Ligh Edra. He hails from Wolverhampton, England. Alice was already an unlucky child. Not only was she born extremely prematurely, she was genetically modified in secret so that she was the 'perfect human', impervious to disease and pain as compensation for being born so early. However, this did nothing to help her; she was blind, nigh-mute and severely disfigured from the neck down aside some scarring on her face from testing. It took her a VERY long time for her to find her place in the world, having gone through lifelong bullying and discrimination because of her looks and spastic behaviour. Only when she was 8 was she opted to be euthanized...only to completely reject the drug and gain unbelievable strength and reflexes based on sound. And thanks to it, her body mutated further and made her be able to create & control 6 extendable tentacles from her back. After escaping the hospital, she went on a literal blind rampage, killing well over 50 people with instinct alone. That was when Sha'Ligh took her in and found a way so anyone can communicate with her. Since then, she has been a very valuable and unique member of the League. '''Appearance: Tendril is caucasian. Her hair is styled in a French braid, tied with a green ribbon. She wears a sarashi around her chest, a black & gold sleeveless top with a matching skirt and black toeless shoes. She also dons an eyeless mask. Personality: Tendril is best described as feral. She communicates with clicks, hisses and various noises, despite fully knowing the English language. Based off the few conversations people have had with her, she's very sad and even more lonely, though completely unaware of her actions...and the people she's around. Powers: Tendrils '''- As based on her name, Tendril is able to use 6 tentacles that spawn out of her back. They're strong enough to punch a hole through bone. '''Near-Invincibility - Tendril's DNA is so mutated that she has no sense of pain and is resistant to all natural diseases. Superhuman Reflexes '''- Despite being blind, she's able to sense where most attacks and projectiles are coming from. '''Fighting style: Tendril is most proficient in movement, using her tentacles to launch herself and spike into walls, as well as using them to strike her opponents. Theme Songs: Trivia: -Tendril has a very little sense of taste; she only likes limes and other citric fruits for the sour burn. -Tendril's favorite English word to say is "mankind". -The ideas for Tendril came from Guilty Gear character Zappa and Skullgirls character Painwheel. ETC: Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in America Category:Characters born in January Category:Powerhouse Characters Category:Members of League of Assassins Category:Humans Category:Bios To Be Completed